Sweet Narcissa
by Romulus
Summary: A romantic little story about Narcissa Malfoy. There's a romance with Sirius Black, but things don't work out perfectly. I guess that's it...I'm not too good with summaries. All I can say is read and review, and I'll love you forever!
1. The Meeting

~*Chapter One: The Meeting*~   
  


Narcissa closed her eyes, feeling herself being twirled to the soft music as she danced with the man of her dreams. She gazed up into the bright silver eyes of Lucius Malfoy and smiled. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her mouth to his in a gentle kiss.   
Narcissa felt herself swirling in a pool of happiness, and it took her a minute to realize Lucius was speaking to her. "We should go outside. Where it's private." Narcissa nodded and let him lead her out of the ball room and into the gardens.   
"Why do we need privacy, Lucius?" She asked, sitting down on a bench by a large fountain, her periwinkle skirts fluttering around her. She looked up at Lucius with her inquisitive blue eyes.   
"I need to tell you…" Lucius began.   
"Yes?" Narcissa asked.   
"I love you. I always have and I always will."   
Narcissa stood up and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you too! Ever since I first saw you! I love you!"   
"I want to give you this." He stepped back, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it slowly, revealing a silver heart surrounded by blue diamonds.   
"I…I love it!" Narcissa exclaimed. "Can you…put it on me?"   
Lucius took the necklace out of the box and fastened it behind Narcissa's graceful neck. "It looks wonderful on you." He said as she admired it. "Everything does."   
She smiled and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. He put his hand behind her back, pulling her to him, and their bodies melted together in a sweet kiss.   


Narcissa Wells sat up slowly in bed and her hand flew to her neck. Quickly she realized there was no necklace there: Lucius Malfoy loving her had all been a dream. She had always hoped he would declare his undying love to her before they had graduated from Hogwarts, but he had declared it instead to her best friend, Clarissa Renaldi. Needless to say, Clarissa was no longer her best friend.   
Narcissa sighed. "It was a wonderful dream. Maybe I can predict the future and Lucius may one day love me!" Feeling much happier, she jumped out of bed and spun in circles, letting her long blonde hair spin around her, making it look like golden rays of sunlight.   
She changed out of her blue nightgown and pulled on a green tank top with a silver snake on it (a slightly old shirt from when she was in Slytherin House at Hogwarts) and slightly faded blue jeans. She kept her long hair out of her face with a hand made head band and pulled on her white sandals.   
"Excuse me?" There was a knock on her door.   
Narcissa opened it quickly and her maid stood in the doorway, holding a pile of blue jeans. "Oh! Marie. I'm already dressed, but you can put those away. Where are we eating today?"   
"The Asian garden, miss." Marie replied, stepping into Narcissa's huge room. She looked up at the high blue ceiling, decorated with glow in the dark stars for a minute before turning to Narcissa. "The fastest way is to take the maids' stair and go out the first door to the garden. Your mother is angry with your tardiness." She added in almost a whisper.   
"Thank you!" Narcissa said. She ran down the hall, flew down the maids' staircase and went out into the garden. Smoothing her hair and tank top, she walked through a maze of flowers and exotic trees, overflowing with strange flower buds and delicious fruits.   
Ahead, she heard the sound of clinking china and low voices and walked toward them. She found herself surrounded by brightly colored flowers and mulberry trees, before reaching an Asian-style gazebo, where her parents sat eating breakfast.   
"Narcissa! Darling. Where have you been?" Her mother asked as Narcissa sat down.   
"Sleeping." She said softly, digging into the papaya that sat on the golden plate in front of her.   
"It's after ten o'clock. You are aware that breakfast is served at promptly ten o'clock. And you couldn't have gotten lost. The house may be large, but you've lived here for all eighteen years of your life." Her mother lectured.   
Narcissa said nothing as she sipped her green tea. It was easy to get lost in the Wells' house. They ate in one of the almost twenty different dining rooms every day, and the house and garden were both intricate mazes designed by her "eccentric" great-great grandfather.   
"Miss?" A maid asked meekly. "You have a call." She held out a phone on a golden platter, and Narcissa picked up the receiver.   
"Hello?" She asked.   
"Narcissa! I know we're not friends, but you must be over Lucius by now!"   
"Who is this?"   
"Clarissa, who else dear? I have the most wonderful news to tell you. Lucius and I are getting married in April. I know it's nine months away, butI had to tell you! I want you to be one of my bridesmaids!"   
"I'm sorry. I can't." Narcissa hung up quickly.   
"May I be excused?" She asked, pushing back her chair and running out of the garden. She ran through the front gate and onto the boulevard, hot tears falling in waterfalls down her face. There was no chance that Lucius Malfoy, the love of her life, would ever love her now. She choked back shoulder-shuddering sobs and ran to the nearby park, where she almost collapsed on a bench.   
"Um…excuse me. Miss?" Someone said a few minutes later.   
Narcissa looked up into the bright brown eyes of someone she had never seen before. He was tall and muscular with smooth brown hair and brown eyes that were at the moment full of concern. He wore a simple white t-shirt and dark blue jeans.   
"Yes?" She sniffled, trying to hold back her tears.   
"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting down.   
"Why should I tell you? I barely know you!" She tried to sound proper, but another rush of tears poured down her cheeks.   
"That's reasonable. I'm Sirius Black."   
"Black? I'm Narcissa…" She felt a sob creep into her throat. "Wells!"   
"Wells? You live in that mansion? You…you're a witch?" All Narcissa could do was nod as she continued to cry softly. "I'm a wizard! What house were you in? How old are you?"   
Narcissa stood up, showing off her Slytherin tank top and the year that she graduated, which was printed in silver on the back.   
"You're eighteen? A Slytherin? I'm eighteen and a Gryffindor. Now, back to why you're crying." He said. "What's wrong? You can trust me."   
Narcissa felt her knees weaken as she realized that Sirius Black was her true love's enemy's best friend. "No. No, I can't." If things weren't bad enough, accepting help from a Gryffindor would make things worse. She turned to run, and Sirius gently grabbed her arm.   
"If this is about me being a Gryffindor and you being a Slytherin, forget that. You are just someone who has been hurt in some way, and I'm just someone who wants to help. Now, can you tell me what's wrong?"   
Narcissa sniffled. "O-okay. I'm madly in love with someone, but he doesn't love me. I thought there might be a chance for us, but he's marrying my ex-best friend." She said as she cried. "I'm so mad at her, but I can't stop loving him. He's so sweet and noble and kind and smart and funny and brave and good." She sighed.   
"First, stop crying. I bet everyone tells you this, but if he doesn't love you, he's not worthy of your love." Slowly and gently, he wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumb. "Second, I doubt he's all those things. No one is perfect, especially not a Slytherin. Maybe you are, I don't know. He's probably a scared little momma's boy who steals candy from babies. And third, you shouldn't forgive you're friend. That's not helpful, I know, but don't. She didn't have to say she loved him when he said she loved him if she knew you loved him. Don't dwell on the past either, though. Forget and move on. If the guy's really worth your time he'll come to you."   
Narcissa felt herself smiling. She nodded, and without warning, flung her arms around Sirius's neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much."   
Sirius smiled. "You're welcome. Why don't we get a coffee or tea or latte or whatever you drink at the coffee shop and you can tell me more about yourself."   
"Only if you promise you'll tell me about you."   
"I promise. Scout's honor."   
"You're a scout?"   
"No. I'm just promising." He laughed.   
They walked down a few streets and stepped into a coffee shop Narcissa had never seen before. There were simple white tables with white chairs, a shiny white counter, and a sign, with an arrow, reading "Restrooms". Sirius walked up the counter and the woman began taking his order.   
"One coffee, black with no sugar." He turned to Narcissa. "What do you want?"   
"Um….a coffee with milk and sugar?" She said, a questioning tone in her voice.   
"That will be $2.87, please." Sirius handed her the money and they waited for their drinks.   
"Two dollars and eighty-seven cents? That's it? At the Lakeside Café two coffees are $7.50!" She giggled softly.   
"Here you are, sir." The woman handed him the coffees and Sirius led Narcissa to a table.   
"And it takes almost ten minutes. The coffees are usually French boiled or Spanish beans or German thickness, too. I've never had a…ugh!" She spluttered as she took a sip of her coffee.   
"What? Are you okay?" Sirius asked, handing her a napkin.   
Narcissa nodded. "The coffee! It's horrid. How could someone drink that? Are these English coffee beans?"   
"American actually."   
"Ugh. Americans can not make coffee." She sighed. "So, tell me about yourself."   
"I was born in London on February 6th. It was a Tuesday and it was snowing. My mom says she dropped me on my head many times, and I thought it was fun. When I was five I played my first practical joke. I gave my older sister a map and told her it led to buried treasure. She was only seven, so she believed me. When she got there, there was a pit full of fake snakes, covered in extra goo, which I pushed her in. She was mad." He grinned mischievously.   
"I went to Hogwarts and became best friends with James Potter and Remus Lupin. We played tons of practical jokes and found all the secret passageways in the school. Oh, there was also Peter Petegrew. He was shy, but still a friend. He wasn't as evil as we were." He smiled, and continued. "James is marrying Lily Evans in April and Remus has a very nice girlfriend. Peter and I are single. I live here, in a large flat. I think that's about it."   
Narcissa nodded. "I was born in India on September 14th. My dad was on important Ministry business. I went to Hogwarts and became best friends with Clarissa Renaldi. I got wonderful grades; Mum was so pleased. In my third year I fell madly in love with Lucius Malfoy. Clarissa was in love with Severus Snape, so I thought she had no interest in my Lucius. When he declared his undying love for her, she went off and got engaged to him!   
"Now I live with my mum and dad in a mansion designed by a crazy relative. It has about two million rooms and about thirty different places to eat. The garden is amazing. I could spend all day in it, but I'm always being dragged to strange places, meeting, gala events, or foreign countries. I'm a poor little rich girl, and that's all there is to it." She sighed deeply.   
"Poor little rich girl? Foreign countries and amazing gardens? I don't think they go together." He smiled at Narcissa. "I'd like to see these gardens."   
"Really? We could go now, if you don't have anything to do."   
"I don't. That would be nice. As long as you wouldn't get in trouble."   
"Oh, I wouldn't! I can do whatever I want!" She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him up from his chair and out of the café.   
A little while later, Narcissa was fumbling with the key so she could open the gate to the garden. At last, she turned the key in the key hole and pushed open the iron gate.   
"Woah." Sirius breathed, looking at the tall trees, exotic plants, and strange birds. "This is amazing."   
"I'll show you my favorite part. The Australian Garden." She took his hand again and led him through a maze of plants. She pushed open a wooden gate and spun in a circle. "Welcome to the Australian Garden, Sirius Black!" She exclaimed.   
"What's this?" He pulled a strange yellow fruit off a tree and took a bite, immediately spitting it out.   
"Oh, I call that the Gross Thing That You Never Eat plant."   
"It works." Sirius dropped the fruit on the ground and followed Narcissa over to a tall tree.   
"This is the eucalyptus tree. The koalas live here. Snip!" Narcissa called into the branches.   
A furry ball landed suddenly in her outstretched arms. It peeked up and squeaked at Sirius. "I think it likes you. Give him a kiss."   
"Oh no. I don't kiss furry male koalas."   
"He really likes you. Please? It will make him happy."   
Sirius sighed. "Okay." He bent down and kissed the top of the koala's head, causing the koala to slip out of Narcissa's arms.   
Sirius looked up, still bent over, and met Narcissa's eyes. "Guess he doesn't like me?"   
Narcissa giggle nervously as she felt her lips move closer to Sirius's. She realized she had stopped breathing as their lips were less than an inch apart.   
"OW!" She screeched, jerking her head up so she hit Sirius's chin. "Stupid koala." She snapped, pulling Snip out of her hair. She cradled him in her arms for a minute before setting him on the ground.   
"I should go." Sirius said suddenly.   
"Do you need me to show you out?"   
"I can find my own way. Thank you for showing me your garden."   
"Thank you for helping me stop crying." She smiled at him.   
"No problem. Bye."   
"Goodbye." She waved slowly and, when he had turned the corner, sat down heavily on the dirt ground. "Ugh." She sighed, leaning back against a tree. "What was that, Snip? Why did we almost…kiss? I'm madly in love with Lucius Malfoy!" She looked at the koala, watching his little nose wiggle for a minute. "Aren't I?"   



	2. The Ball

  
~*Chapter Two: The Ball*~ 

A week later, Narcissa Wells strolled through the African gardens, happily soaking up the sun rays that filtered through the bright green leaves. She sat down on a wooden bench and looked up into the tree that enveloped her in its dark shadow. "It's so beautiful." She sighed, playing with the thin strap of her tank top.   
"Narcissa! Darling!" Her mother called from the nearby African sunroom. "Please, come here!"   
Narcissa stood up and walked into the sunroom. "Yes, Mum?"   
"It's mother, Narcissa. How many times must I tell you?" Her mother was lounging on a chaise lounge wearing a hideous pink sundress and a white hat and holding a tiny cocktail glass.   
"Sorry mother."   
"Now, darling. I have called you here to tell you something of utmost importance. There is to be a formal ball tomorrow night at the Nott's mansion. I am under the impression that you do not have a beau, so you need to find one for tomorrow. You must attend, and you can only do so if you have a date."   
"What about Xavier Nott?" Narcissa asked.   
"He's going with Alicia Hoover. Now, off you go! Tell your date your dress is a periwinkle blue, so he can match."   
Narcissa sighed, nodded, and strolled out of the gardens and out of the mansion. "I need a beau? How ridiculous!" She said aloud, her high-heeled sandals clicking along on the sidewalk.   
Suddenly, something rammed into her hard, causing her to land on the sidewalk. Her hand stung with pain and dripped with blood.   
"Oh. I'm so sorry." Someone said. He helped her up, and their eyes met.   
"Sirius!" Narcissa exclaimed. "Why were you running?"   
"I'm so sorry, Narcissa. I had to get away from James. I said one slightly offensive thing about Lily, and he tried to kill me! I thought we were like brothers!" Sirius explained.   
"Oh." Narcissa said softly, wincing at the scrape on her palm.   
"Are you okay?" Sirius took her cut hand and examined it for a minute, before pulling out his wand, muttering Bandicio, and spinning bandages around it.   
Narcissa giggled. "I just needed one bandage, Sirius, not four hundred."   
"It's just a safety precaution, my dear."   
Narcissa smiled up at him. "My dear? Don't be-" Suddenly, a thought struck her. "Sirius…" She said slowly. "Have you ever been to a ball?"   
"No."   
"Would like to go to one? With me? Tomorrow? I'm wearing periwinkle blue."   
"Of course I'll go with you. But why do I care what you're wearing? I don't have any periwinkle blue suits. I'm not gay!"   
Narcissa sighed. "Wear gray dress pants, a periwinkle shirt, and a gray dinner jacket. And a white tie. And do something with your mop of hair." She added as Sirius shook his head to get his hair out of his brown eyes.   
"I'll pick you up at…"   
"Five thirty, please." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." Waving over her shoulder, she walked back up the sidewalk and into her mansion.   


"Ow, ow, ow. OW!" Narcissa screeched. "I told you I have enough bobby pins in my hair. Now let go!"   
She sat down at her vanity, rearranging a curl of blonde hair that had fallen in front of her face and examining her elaborate bun decorated with diamond glitter. She smoothed on pink lipstick, glided on a glob of Vaseline, highlighted her eyes with eyeliner, mascara, and blue eye shadow, and added a bit of blush to her high, prominent cheek bones.   
"You look lovely, Miss Narcissa." A maid said, curtsying.   
"Thank you." Narcissa said quickly, standing up, her periwinkle skirts swirling around her. She adjusted her thin straps and looked at herself in her full-length mirror.   
As she twirled on her tiny periwinkle high heels, her skirt spinning around her like a silky Cinderella dress, the door bell rang, echoing through the large, empty house. She stopped suddenly, almost toppling over, and grabbed her sheer periwinkle shawl.   
Slowly and carefully she walked out of her large bedroom and began her descent of the spiraling staircase. Finally, the stairs stopped their crazy looping pattern and opened up into the large entrance hall.   
Narcissa smiled down at Sirius who was wearing exactly what she had told him to wear. Much to her delight, he had done nothing with his hair, and it fell stubbornly into his eyes.   
"You look…amazing." He breathed, taking her hand as she reached him.   
"I see you didn't fix your hair." Narcissa said with a smile.   
"I couldn't. I like it like this."   
"Well, so do I, as a matter of fact."   
"Are we allowed to leave, or do your parents have to take pictures?"   
"My parents? Take pictures? My father is working, and my mother is at a spa. They don't care one bit about what is going on in my life."   
"Bloody hell." Sirius whispered.   
"Well. That's encouraging. Can we just leave?" Narcissa said with a faint smile.   
Sirius led her outside, where a blue car sat parked on the curb. "That's a beautiful car." Narcissa remarked.   
"It's a 1957 Thunderbird. I bought it from my cousin in America two years ago. He actually got it in England before he moved to America. He can't drive it there, so he was happy to let me buy it."   
"Why couldn't you buy it here?" Narcissa asked as Sirius opened the passenger side door and she climbed in.   
"There weren't any '57's here." Sirius replied, sitting down in the driver's seat.   
"Why does the year matter?"   
"This is the best year."   
"Oh. Well, I know nothing about cars. I don't even have a car, actually."   
"You don't?" He looked at her as they stopped at a red light. "How can you be eighteen and not have a car?"   
"I either walk or take my limo." Narcissa shrugged. "Turn left. Up this road. I'll tell you when to turn in. There will probably be a lot of limos outside the house."   
"What is this party for?"   
"It's a ball, Sirius. I believe it's to celebrate Xavier Nott's engagement."   
"Already? He's only eighteen. And who would want to marry that prat?"   
"Alicia Hoover. She's his fiancée."   
"At least Lily and James are waiting until they're nineteen." Sirius smiled.   
"Oh, yes. It's such a big difference. Get into this line." Narcissa told Sirius as she spotted a long line of limos.   
"Don't I park in the driveway?"   
"Driveway? The Nott's don't have a driveway that is accessible to guests. The valet parks the car in a parking lot this whole neighborhood shares for when they have guests."   
"How do I get my car back?"   
"You have to give notice of your departure, and the valet will bring your car back."   
"Sir. You may step out of your car and give me the keys." The valet said, approaching the car.   
"You might want to move, or I'll probably hit you with my door." Sirius said. Narcissa tried to muffle her giggle, but the valet heard her and glared.   
Sirius climbed out of the car, gave the valet his keys, and opened Narcissa's door.   
"Narcissa?" Sirius asked as they walked to the front door.   
"Yes?"   
"Do you have a nickname? Narcissa is a beautiful name, but it's rather long to say every time I want to get your attention."   
"My friends at Hogwarts called my Cissa, Cissy, or Cis."   
"Okay. I'll call you Cissa."   
"That one is my favorite."   
They stepped into the elaborately decorated ballroom, complete with a large bar on one end of the room, table with waiters on the other, a large dance floor in the center, and a stage where and orchestra was playing a slow waltz at the front of the room.   
"This is in someone's house?" Sirius breathed.   
"Well, they actually magicked away things, such as the staircase and other rooms. No one actually has a large ball room in their house." Narcissa replied.   
"Narcissa!" Someone yelled in a high pitched, excited voice. Narcissa looked up and saw Clarissa Renaldi walking over to her, Lucius Malfoy right behind her.   
"Clarissa! What a pleasure to see you again!" Narcissa said, feigning excitement and kissing both her cheeks in a greeting.   
"Oh, don't be so formal. It's Rissa, remember Cissy?" Clarissa said, smiling widely. "Oooh. And who is this?" Her eyes traveled to Sirius, and her smiled widened.   
"I'm Sirius Black." He said.   
"Is he your beau? Are you two getting married?"   
"Well, actually-" Sirius began, but stopped when Narcissa elbowed him swiftly in the ribs.   
"Of course he is! We have no wedding plans at the moment, but you never know!"   
"You two could have a double wedding with us!" Clarissa squealed. "Wouldn't that be lovely, Lucius?"   
Lucius glared coldly as Sirius, and didn't even reply.   
"We have plans." Sirius said quickly, since Narcissa was looking up at him, a nervous expression in her bright blue eyes.   
"That's too bad."   
"Yes. It is." Lucius said, finally speaking. "Well, don't you look lovely Narcissa. Would you care to dance?"   
Narcissa looked into Lucius eyes, and realized how cold and dark they really were. "No thank you."   
"You must dance with me, Narcissa. I insist." Lucius grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards the dance floor.   
"I said no. Lucius, I want to dance with Sirius."   
"No, you want to dance with me."   
"She said she doesn't want to dance with her. Let go!" Sirius demanded.   
Lucius laughed, and strange, cold laugh. "She's to good for you. She deserves someone like Severus. She's going to dance with me, and there is nothing you can do about it."   
Narcissa stepped back quickly as Lucius hit the ground from the force of Sirius's punch. She smiled at Sirius. "I would say I could have done that, but I don't think I could have."   
"How about a dance, Cissa?"   
"I'd love to dance with you, Sirius."   
They stepped onto the dance floor, and Sirius pulled Narcissa toward him, taking her gently into his arms. They began twirling to a slow, gentle waltz, and Narcissa slowly closed her eyes, carefully laying her head on Sirius's strong shoulder.   
"I don't really know how to dance." Sirius whispered.   
"Mmm-hmmm." Narcissa murmured, giving him the signal that he wasn't supposed to be talking.   
The danced in silence, Narcissa twirling in Sirius's arms. The feeling seemed oddly familiar, but she couldn't place it.   
As the song slowly ended, Narcissa opened her eyes and looked up into Sirius's warm brown eyes. Sirius smiled at her. "Do you want to go outside? Maybe into a garden or something?" He asked.   
Narcissa nodded and let Sirius lead her to a door near the stage and outside, into a large garden. She looked up into the sky, which was covered with twinkling stars. The moon hung sleepily amidst all the glittering dots, casting its white glow upon the earth.   
Narcissa sat down on a bench by a fountain, her skirts swirling around her, and looked up at Sirius. "It's much cooler out here." She remarked, and Sirius nodded.   
Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He handed it to Narcissa. "It's not that great, but I thought it was beautiful."   
Narcissa opened the box and saw a gold bracelet, from which an emerald heart hung. "It's…it's beautiful, Sirius. Thank you so much."   
Carefully, Sirius bent down and helped her clasp it around her wrist. As she admired it, Narcissa couldn't help standing up and throwing her arms around his neck. "I love it. Thank you."   
Slowly, Narcissa realized why everything had seemed so familiar. She had a dream so similar to this it was spooky. She had danced with Lucius, he had given her a necklace with a heart, and they had kissed. But her dream had never, and would never, come true.   
Narcissa looked up into Sirius's eyes, and felt herself being pulled closer and closer to him. And as their lips met, Narcissa realized that her dream had come true. This was her real dream, not a fairytale romance with Lucius, but a real, everlasting romance with Sirius.   
"Sirius I-" Narcissa began when the kiss had ended. Sirius put a finger to her lips to silence her.   
"Narcissa Wells, I think I'm falling in love with you." He whispered.   
"Well, Sirius Black, I know I'm falling in love with you."   
They smiled at each other for a moment, before Sirius bent down, and their lips met again in another sweet kiss.   



End file.
